Let Us Overcome the Hate and Pass Through the Storm
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Gunther is ready to change his relationship with Jane but it ain't going to be easy. After a series of events he'll be given three days to prove his feelings are true, but at the end of the three days will he prove victorious? Will he lose her to Jester? And How is Jane, Jester, and Gunther connected? Read and find out. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its Characters  
><strong>

**This story is going to have a surprising twist. I'm not sure if it would be fantasy or sci fi but you'll have to wait until later chapter's. For now I hope you'll enjoy and forgive Jane for being a bit hostile. She has a good reason for it which you'll find out later.**

* * *

><p>Looking out my window I can see that it's barely daybreak, yet a certain red-headed knight is leaving for patrol.<p>

_Breathe in_

"I can do this"

_Breathe out_

"I can't do this"

_Breathe in_

"I can do this"

Yelling out my window, I ask "What's the hurry?"

"It's too early to start a fight Gunther" said Jane before she flew off on Dragon.

_I'm not sure I can do this_

Like always we were off to a bitter start, but the only difference was in me. She doesn't know yet, but I'm ready to reveal my secret. What is it? You'll learn that later, what I'm really worried about is how Jane feels about me.

Why does Jane hate me so much? Is it because I'm not as kind and funny like Jester? Because I'm not as handy as Smithy? Because I can't cook like Pepper? Because I don't know the difference between a rose and a lily like Rake? Because I can't fly like Dragon?

I know why, because I treated her badly, because I couldn't be honest about my feelings, because my father is a bad man, because I have no friends. Love, is a hard concept for me to understand. All my life I've been no better than that practice dummy that stands in the courtyard. No one treated me well, except Jane. A long time ago, I knew I liked her better than the rest, that I didn't want to share her, that I only wanted Jane to look at me. I know that I was greedy, wanting her to acknowledge me no matter what the cost, so I cursed at her, argued with her, did whatever it took to make Jane look at me, just so she'll look at me, which caused her to despise me.

I guess I can tell you one thing right now, the truth is I'm ready to change our relationship. I can't bear the thought of Jane not next to me, I need her. That's why my mission is to make her love me. Closing my window, I change and reassure myself in the mirror "You can do this"

**The courtyard**

After doing target practice, Jane returned ready for our lesson. Waiting for Sir Theodore, I thought I'd try small talk. So I asked Jane "So... Did you sleep well?"

"What if I did? Is there any meaning to it whether you know or not?"

_Small talk, big failure_

"I guess not then"

Walking into the yard without a sword in hand, Sir Theodore looked amused as he informed us "Jane and Gunther, today you're going to be locked in a dungeon"

"What?"

"You mean locked in a dungeon with Gunther?" asked Jane

"That is correct"

Pushing me away from her, she walked up to Sir Theodore with pleading eyes "But Sir I can't stand this bog weevil"

Jane hates to be teased, but I love how she looks when she gets mad "Afraid you'll catch the plague?"

"Bog weevil!"

"Frog rider!"

"Maggot!"

"Enough! You two are fellow knights, and you must learn how to work together no matter the task. Today you must learn how to escape a dungeon for when you're ever apprehended by the enemy"

"But Sir Theodore" complained Jane

"And I also forgot to mention that you'll both be tied up"

_That sounds interesting_

"Will we be tied up separately or with each other?" I asked

"You'll be tied up together back to back"

_Great! I'm finally getting a chance_

Eagerly, I said "Let's start our lesson then"

**The Castle Dungeons**

Walking down dark hallways, we stop in front of the largest dungeon "Go in"

Sitting back to back in the center of the dungeon room, we sit still while Sir Theodore ties us up.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jane asked

"Sir Theodore, make sure it's nice and tight and really hard to get out of. I want to really experience the terror"

"I assure you Gunther, these knots are hard to get out of"

"A bit tighter please, it can't be too easy"

"Be quiet Gunther"

Whispering in Sir Theodore's ear, I asked "Please make it tighter"

"There all finished, now I'll hopefully see you two before dinner time"

"Don't go Sir Theodore!" Pleases Jane

"Make sure not to kill each other" he chuckled

"Wait Sir Theodore! Don't go!"

"He can't hear you Jane, he's gone"

"Ugh! What do we do?"

"Why don't you just relax and think it through"

"I guess"

Through our backs, I could feel Jane's heartbeat.

_How can she stay so calm?_

Her heartbeat was slow and steady while mine was racing. Not wanting her to hear it, I make another attempt at small talk "So... Did you do something with your hair?"

"I washed it"

"Yes, that's nice. So... What kind of soap did you use?"

"Gunther!"

"What? I only asked you a question"

"I use rose-water"

"No wonder"

"What? Is anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"You better tell me!"

"You smell very nice, that is all"

"Oh, um thank you. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I was just trying to make conversation"

"Well stop it, is getting annoying"

_This isn't going to work_

Taking out a concealed knife, I cut the rope "There are you happy now?"

"Yes much better"

"How do we get out of here?"

"I'll have to think about that"

Sitting on the ground, I look at her while she's trying to think of a plan "Jane are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"The ball? Yes, I am but why do you care?"

"Maggots Jane, are you looking for a fight?"

"And what if I am?"

"Woman! I'm just trying to talk to you"

"Maybe if you weren't such a donkey, I'd actually have time to think"

"What have I done that's made you this way?"

"You... You... Nothing, I hate you. Always have, always will"

"You know what? I hate you so much I can't bear to look at you"

_I love you so much, it hurts to look at you_

"You're the last person I'd ever want to think about"

"Looking at you makes me sick"

_Looking at you makes me nervous_

"Then why are you still looking at me?"

"I'll look at you if I want to!"

_I want to look at you_

"Than I'll look at the wall, away from your eyes"

"I'm not done with you, you better face me!"

"..."

"Do you hear me!"

Grabbing her wrist and turning her around, it wasn't anger on her face but tears "Jane, what trickery is this?"

"Are you happy now Gunther? Does it feel good to see your rival suffer?"

"Jane... I"

"Just leave me alone"

Throwing my knife out the window, I embrace Jane tightly. But she fought back hard "Let go!"

"This isn't over"

"I hate you, and I want you to die!"

"Do you always cry like this?"

"Yes! So let go of me before I kick your arse!"

_I didn't know_

Feeling overwhelming guilt, I apologized sincerely "I'm sorry"

"For what? Being born?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for being born. I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings"

Letting go, I ask her "Tie me up"

"Why?"

"I deserve it, I'm a bad person"

Tying me up, she's still upset "Now I won't have to bother with you"

"You know this is kind of hot"

"What? Are you mad? Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Will you be quiet? This isn't a game"

"Jane I need to find out why you hate me"

"You're a rude, arrogant, stubborn, donkey face buffoon."

"I know I'm rude, arrogant, and stubborn. But I'm no donkey face buffoon"

"You're grumpy, mean, insensitive, selfish, have a large ego. And I hate it when you look at me!"

"Well guess what I'm going to continue to look at you all I want!"

"This is why you make me sick!"

"Stop it! Stop yelling at me. What is it that you want from me?"

With cold eyes, she replied "To go away"

Feeling as though I was punched in the heart, I the rope off my hands with another concealed knife, and sit in the corner "Just pretend I'm not here like you always do"

"I do not"

"Do too! Like the other day when we had to hike up the mountain, but you wandered off on your own. Thanks to you, I was walking high and low looking for you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"You should be sorry. What were you even looking for?"

"I was looking for flowers"

"Flowers?"

"You know what? You know what?"

"What?"

"I...I...I"

"Out with it!"

"Why do you hate me so much Gunther? Why do you make my life so difficult?"

_Huh? I don't really hate _you

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Because you treat me terribly"

"Look! There's a bunch of stuff I need to say, but I'll start by saying sorry"

"What? I don't understand is this a prank?"

"You have to stop being so defensive, I'm just trying to apologize"

"Wow, that's some way to apologize"

"It's not like I want to be this way on purpose, but you never give me a chance to explain myself!"

"Fine! Explain yourself since we're stuck here!"

"What do you want to know?"

"That time, when you stole all those flowers, was it really for a lady friend?"

"I made it all up"

"Then the flowers?"

"That were for someone I liked. I finally mustered up the courage and was going to tell her how I felt, but she never showed up so I threw them over a cliff. I wanted her to dance with me"

"Did you even dance with anyone?"

"The princess demanded I dance with her"

"Haha, can you even dance?"said Jane spitefully

Standing up, I said pridefully "Every proper gentlemen should know how to"

"I doubt it"

"I can show you, but I'm sure all you know is how to step on people's you're toes "

"I do not"

_Got you_

"Then show me" I challenged

"Fine!"

Jane started to waltz with an invisible partner, even though she looked adorable trying, it wasn't enough "Not like that"

Taking her hands in mine I take the lead, she seemed a little confused. In a slow waltz, we danced for what felt like forever. After a few moments, her eyes widened "What are you doing?"

"As you can see we're dancing. What's wrong? Are you enjoying it?"

_I know I am_

"You proved your point, so you can let go now."

"What is wrong? Why are you looking away?"

"It's nothing"

"If it's nothing then tell me"

With teary eyes, she said sadly "I can't"

"Don't you dare look away"

"Leave me alone"

"Just look at me Jane, won't you just look at me?" I pleaded

Looking terrified, she slapped me and pushed me away "No!"

"Then just listen to what I have to say"

"..."

"The truth is, I don't hate you. I want to look at you and I want you to look at me. I want you to tell me you like me, cause frankly I'm tired of hiding these feelings that eat away at me. I like spending time with you, I like it when I win at sparring since it means it's not over, that you'll want to spar again."

Covering her ears, she yelled "I don't want to hear this!"

Removing them from her ears, I held them tightly "No you have to hear it or I won't be able to live with myself. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you think, or the way your eyes light up when you laugh, and how your teeth are finer than pearls. When you're tired, I just want to carry you so you don't have to walk anymore, and I want to smile at you and you'll tell me how hot I am. I want to look into your eyes and learn about every shade of green that lies in them"

"Shut up please!"

Looking straight into her eyes, I let go of one of her hands and move a small piece of hair away from her face "I want to brush your hair and fix it up so you'll look even prettier than you do now."

Placing her hand over my heart, I continued "I want to watch the sunset with you, and walk hand in hand and see every expression you make. I want you to love me and to tell you how much I love you"

"This is a lie"

Placing her hand on my cheek, I continued "I want your callused hands to touch my face, and I want you to look into my eyes and ask with a blush on your face to kiss you"

"I can't like you"

"I tried my best not to like you but I failed. I like you, I love you, for there is nothing in this world worth living for if I can't have you "

"You are not lying?"

"I'm not"

Pushing me away, she replied "I want to... No! I won't allow myself to be fooled. I can't believe you, I won't believe you"

"I know you can't trust me now, but I hope you'll give me a chance. But please just look at me at me try to tell that what I said didn't make you feel anything"

"If this is a lie, then I'll have Dragon turn you into charcoal"

"I wish it was a lie, for if it was, it wouldn't hurt so much to look at you"

"I'll give you three days, if you can't convince me by then, than I'll never see you again"

"I'll disappear if you don't believe me. But I promise you this, you're going to notice me' because you'll only be able to look at me"

Leaning against the dungeon door, it opened up sending me falling to the floor "Are you kidding me? It wasn't even looked?"

"Haha, sometimes one forgets to check the obvious"

"I'll see you later"

"Whatever"

**Jesters room**

"Jester!"

"If it isn't the ever charming Gunther. What do you need?"

"Well... Um... Never mind"

"Gunther holding back? Well that's a first"

"I need help with... Um...romance"

"Is it the donkey down the road? A bar wench?"

"Of course not, it's a girl"

"Who is it?"

"It's... Ja..Ja.. Jane"

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"Please!"

"Anybody but her"

"Why?"

"I love her"

"Well I haven't seen you try"

"I thought this might happen someday. Look, I can't ever be with her, I'm not allowed to"

"She doesn't care about social class so why?"

"I can never give her a family"

"You mean..."

"I'm a...a...a.. Eunuch"

"Literal or spiritual?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry"

"Do I have your word as a knight that you'll treat her well?"

"Yes"

"Fine, if you're going to love her, than you better do it right. What do you need to know?"

"How can I convey my feelings to her?"

"Just be honest, good honest not creepy honest"

"Do I have to be so vulnerable?"

"If you want her to know you're serious about her, then yes"

"Should I wear nicer clothes?"

"Just be yourself, but not your jerky self. And remember to bathe"

"I'll have you know I bathe every three days"

"Not good enough"

"What?"

"Use perfumed oils that will enhance your smell"

"What about my hair?"

"What's wrong with it? You mean the fact you look like a scary villain? Or the fact that you're way of speaking isn't the most pleasant"

"Look! I'm working on it. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Jane's favorite flowers are poppies"

"What kind of guys does she like?"

"She would never tell those kinds of things. You'll have to ask Pepper, but be careful, she's a gossiper"

**The kitchen**

"Pepper!"

"Gunther what are you doing here?"

"I'll get straight to the point, am I appealing?"

"Apple pealing?"

"No, I'm asking if you think I'm attractive?"

"Gunther I'm sorry but this is not proper for I'm a married woman and I have no intention of leaving Rake"

"I'm not flirting with you, I'm only asking if I would be considered attractive to a girl of the court"

"Is this girl Jane by any chance?"

"Pfffft...Haha... No?"

"I knew it"

"Fine it's true. I came to ask what kind of men she thinks are attractive?"

"She always did think Jester was adorable, poor thing doesn't know he's a eunuch. If you just show her your awkward sweet side then I'm sure she'll come to like you"

"When have I ever been sweet?"

"Let's see, that time when you picked all those flowers for Jane but she never attended the ball"

"You knew?"

"We all knew except Jane, smart girl but she's a little slow when it comes to romance. She's never given her heart to anyone, so it's ready for the picking as soon as it's ripe."

"Is my hair alright?"

Taking a small piece of rope she gathers all my hair and ties it up "Look at your reflection"

"Is that me?"

"All you have to do is tie your hair and you'll look much neater. Jane likes strawberries so why not go with her to pick some"

"But she's always with that overgrown lizard"

"Just leave it to me"

**The courtyard**

"What is this?" asked Dragon

"It's a cake for you"

"Foooood"

After swallowing the cake in one bite he was fast asleep in no time "what did you do?"

"A cake mixed with herbs that will make him sleep for a few hours. Now go ask her"

"I will, after I change clothes"

Going to my room, I put on a new tunic, and since I had no perfumed oil available, I used watered down maple syrup for a nice scent. Then headed off to Jane's room. Knocking on Jane's door, I asked "Can I come in?"

"Yes"

At the sight of me, she looked ready to laugh "Gunther, you look different"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go search for strawberries... In the woods... With me"

"Now that you mention it, it would be nice to bring some for the princess, alright let's take Dragon."

"He's asleep"

"We can take a horse"

"Actually, I wonder if you'd like to walk there with me"

"But won't you get tired?"

"Are you kidding I'm the picture of health"

"Gunther"

"Yes Jane?"

"You should probably change or you'll ruin your nice clothes"

"This old thing, no worry let's go"

_I don't care as long as you notice me_

Packing a sack of supplies and getting a basket from Pepper, we head of to the forest. For a while the only around us are birds. Looking beside me, Jane looked bored_._ While I was thinking of ways to entertain her, she broke the silence "Gunther, are you alright?"

"I'm fine why?"

"I think there's a bee following you"

Swatting at the bee, it finally flew away "See I'm fine"

As we kept walking, there was this annoying sound "Gunther is that you?"

"What is?"

"All that weird humming?"

"No"

"Then what is that sound? It sounds like it's getting closer"

Looking back, I notice some bees following us "Jane I think we should run"

"Why?"

Turning her head' she saw them "Let's go"

Running as fast as we could we tried to avoid them, but they were fast "Gunther what did you do?"

"I don't know"

"Over there Gunther let's jump into that lake!"

Dropping our sack of supplies and the basket, we jump in. From under water, we waited for them to leave before we reemerged. With a frown she started yelling "We could have been hurt"

"I'm sorry"

"What's that smell? This whole time I've been smelling something"

Coming closer, she realized "Are you wearing maple syrup?"

"Yeah"

"Are you an idiot? What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to smell good alright. Besides I like maple syrup"

"Haha! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

_Great this is just great_

"No wonder the bees were following us. They were attracted to your scent"

"Oops"

Her frown was replaced with a smile "Haha! Gunther sometimes you really can be kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Anyway let's go"

"Kind of what?"

"Must be your stupidity messing with my mind, but you can be cute sometimes"

_Yes! This is great_

Getting out of the water, we sit for a while waiting for the sun to dry our clothes naturally. It was quiet but Jane broke the silence again "You know, you don't smell bad or anything. You usually smell like leather. But once when you helped unload all that cinnamon you really smelled great that day"

"Are you falling for my charm Jane?"

Trying to act tough, she looked away "Of course not, I'm just saying you should be more natural"

Taking a stick, I poked her cheek "You mean like that?"

Finding a bigger stick, she broke mine "Like that"

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"And if I am?"

Taking two wooden swords out of the sack, I hand her one "let's spar"

Excited, she started to attack me but I evaded it "Gotta do better then that"

"You'll be eating dust when I'm through with you"

Spinning around her, I tapped her shoulder "Shall we dance?"

As she turned around, she plunged for me "I'll end this"

"Oh no you won't beautiful"

She froze, she looked confused. Using this opportunity, I smacked the sword out of her hand "I win"

"That's not fair, you cheated"

"You must have gotten distracted by my good looks"

"Ugh! Forget this in going home"

"Wait Jane we haven't gotten the strawberries yet"

Taking hold of her wrist, I turned her around to find she's blushing "Jane?"

"I'm so angry at you I can't stand it"

_Maybe she doesn't get it yet. But perhaps she likes me too. I could use this_

"Have I inflamed you're interest?"

"Leave me alone"

"Jane do you feel embarrassed?"

"Be quiet"

Taking her hand, I said "Come on Jane, let's go look for strawberries"

"Let go of my hand"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't hate it, but it makes me feel weird"

"Admit it Jane, you like me too"

"Never"

"I still have time, no rush"

"What makes you so confident?"

"Because these feelings aren't fake"

After a few minutes, we finally come across the strawberry patch "Let's pick a lot"

As I picked them, I would pop a few in my mouth "You're supposed to be picking them not eating them" Jane scolded

"If I'm working I need to be compensated in some way"

"You're right"

"These are so sweet, here try these"

Taking them from my hand, she pops it in her mouth and smiles "These are the best strawberries I ever had"

"It's because you're here that everything tastes sweeter"

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"You're starting to sound like Jester"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just feels odd that's all"

"Let's pick these instead. Even though they're smaller that taste much better"

"You're right"

Filling the basket with wild strawberries, we sit against a tree enjoying it's shade. This time I broke the silence "Jane do you like Jester?"

"I used to"

"Can you tell me happened?"

"I guess he didn't like me that way. One day when we were talking I tried to let him know I like him. But he told me to stop, and to never mention it again. It's not like I cared all that much, but that was harsh"

"Jane if you didn't care then why are you crying?"

"I am?"

Putting my arm around her and holding her to my chest, I said softly "You loved him didn't you?"

Letting go of her though pretense, she confessed "I did... I really did"

"Jane just know that it wasn't anything you did. He cares about you very much"

"How do you know?"

"He told me himself"

"..."

"Jane he's not able to..."

"I know he's a eunuch"

"When did you find out?"

"Not long ago. My father left some scrolls on the table so while I tried to find him while carrying them, I came across Jesters papers. He was sold as a slave to the castle by some merchant called MB. After reading it, at the end it said eunuch due to abuse. I don't think he remembers what happened to him before the age of seven. I hope he'll never find out, I don't think I can bear watching the horror"

"If you want to cry or anything, it's alright. For now just relax and let it go"

"Why did it have to happen to him?"

"Just let it all out, you're safe here with me"

For a while she cried, talking about why she became a knight. But when she quieted down, I realized she fell asleep. Holding her in both arms, and the basket I begin the trip to the castle.

**Jane's Tower**

Laying her on her bed, I was about to leave when she woke up "Gunther? How'd I get here?"

"I carried you. Just rest, I'll let Sir Theodore know you aren't feeling well"

"Thank you Gunther. I had a nice time"

Walking toward her bed, I patted her hair and said "You'll need to rest if you plan to beat me at staves tomorrow."

"That's true"

Closing the door, ran down to my room to unleash my rage "Father it's your fault. You always get in my way. Why, did you do something so bad. And why did you sell Jester to the castle?"

If my father wasn't dead I could have made him pay for his sins. So now I have to find out why this happened.

**Sir Theodore's Quarter's**

"Sir you've been in the service to the king for a long time. And since you're wise with years, I thought perhaps I could ask you some questions"

"Please proceed"

Taking a seat, I asked "What should I do if there's someone I care about but there's a secret that could ruin everything"

"is it necessary for the other person to know? "

"That's what I'm wondering"

"Having a secret is not always a bad thing. If you believe it's better not to tell her but don't, but if you don't you have to carry the burden"

"Understood sir"

_I can't tell her ever._

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Jane is not able to perform any duties today, she's feeling unwell"

"Understood, you're free for the rest of the day. And tell Jane to feel better"

"Thank you sir"

"And Gunther, you must better treat her well"

"Sir?"

"Aren't you infatuated with her?"

"How did you know?"

"I once was young and foolish. But because of circumstances, I lost her to another. Don't wait too long or she'll be taken by someone else."

"I know"

"You have a good heart, that's why I know you're good for her"

"Thank you Sir. If you'll excuse me I have things to do"

**The Kitchen**

"Gunther are these strawberries?"

"They're wild strawberries, they may be small but they compensate with taste"

"These are wonderful, what should I make?"

"Make tarts"

"Then I shall. Did Jane have a good time?"

"I think so"

"Can you call Jester it's almost dinner time"

"Fine"

"Oh and Gunther, thank you for choosing Jane."

"There are my other girls in the castle"

"Very funny"

**Jesters Room**

"Hey you, you're going to be needed soon"

"Did things go well?"

"Other than almost getting stung by bees, I'm fine"

"For the next step you have to let her see the real you"

"The real me?"

"Can you say for certain that you've opened up your heart?"

"Well no, but"

"Then talk with her, open up"

"I know just what to do"

Before dinner, I went to my room and wrote a note _"Jane let's watch the stars tonight at the top of your tower. I'll be waiting"_

Taking the note, I placed it on her bed and ran off to eat dinner.

**Nighttime the top of Jane's tower**

Returning from patrol, she asked "You haven't waited long have you?"

"Of course not, it was only three hours"

Sitting beside, we look at the glittering sky "You really have a nice view from here"

"It's only one the reasons I love this tower"

"Jane is there something you want to now about me?"

"What food don't you like?"

"I don't really like all that rich people food I claim to like. Instead I like hearty stew with fresh bread"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what it feels like"

"Go ahead"

Slowly, she ran her fingers through my hair. When her fingertips lightly touched my scalp, it made shiver a little but it felt good.

"Gunther are you enjoying this?"

"Oddly enough I am"

"You have really thick hair"

"Jane stop that it tickles"

"You're ticklish are you"

"Don't you dare"

Tickling the side of my ribs, I burst out laughing "haha..this..haha... This...haha... Isn't funny"

Her eyes sparkled in delight, she looked life she was enjoying herself. Then I began tickling her "haha.. Gunther... Haha stop"

I stopped, I wanted her respect. So she too stopped "Gunther?"

"You told me to stop"

"You listened?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I guess so. Gunther can I ask, where is your mother?"

"I don't know but I think she's still alive somewhere"

"Do you think they would have the record of it?"

"I'm not sure, but even if I did know where she was. As long as she's safe and content that's enough for me."

"How come?"

"I don't want to remind her of my father"

"I think you've really matured Gunther, you're not that much of a beef brain anymore"

Looking beside me, she was shivering a little "Are you cold Jane?"

"I'm fine"

Going down into her room and grabbing a blanket, I covered her "No you're not. Stop trying to look tough all the time. You might be a knight but you're also a woman. You need to take care of yourself"

"What about you Gunther?"

"I'm the picture of health"

Covering me with the blanket and sitting close, she said "If that was true your lips wouldn't be turning blue"

Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close "Fine, but don't sit so far"

"This is a little..."

"Embarrassed? We are just fellow comrades who happen to like each other"

"Who said I like you?"

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"It's nothing"

Hugging her tighter, I whispered in her ear "You're so adorable"

She didn't move, she only just sat there in my arms. So I continued "when did you become so small? When we were kids you were like a giant but now, I'm bigger"

"When did you become a man Gunther? This is weird, perhaps I should go"

"Are you afraid you're enjoying this?"

"I..I... It's.."

"Please just stay right here for now. I love the feeling of you close to me. It gives me hope that you'll like me to"

"Strangely, I feel safe in your arms and it makes me nervous. I'm afraid all this will be a joke"

"It's not, if it was I wouldn't be enjoying it so much"

"I'm enjoying this too"

"Jane, would you like to go to the ball... With me?"

"You remember last time, mother said I can only go in a gown"

"Then do that"

"But you'll..."

"Jane to be honest, I was looking forward to dancing with you last time. I don't care what you wear, but I would be happy if you went with me"

"Fine! But if you laugh, I'll feed you to Dragon"

"You should see your eyes when you're upset. It's like a fire is burning within emeralds. They enchant me"

My statement made her cheeks redden. Looking away, she said flustered "Let's just watch the stars for now"

While we watched the stars, even if we were silent, I almost felt the feelings were mutual. Though she didn't look at me much, I believe it's because she felt embarrassed. After an hour or so we walk down to her room. Looking speechless, I teased Jane "What's wrong? Dragon got your tongue?"

"You're not as much a donkey as I thought"

"You call that a compliment? I could go on about how pretty you are but it would take all night"

"..."

"If you're not going to say it then I will, I had a good time with you."

"Yeah, it was acceptable"

"As much as I'd love to stare into you're beautiful eyes, I've got to go"

"I'll see you tomorrow Gunther"

"Goodnight Jane, have sweet dreams of me"

"Gunther!"

With a smirk, I said "Bye beautiful"

Standing outside her door, I look back and wonder

_I hope she'll begin to see me differently_

Going to bed, I hoped that even if it was just a little, something might have changed._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two, Morning, Jane's Room**

Getting up extra early, I needed to make sure Jane couldn't escape "Jane wake up"

"Gunther isn't it a little early?"

"Nope now get up or you'll be late"

"Late for what?"

"We have preparations"

"I wasn't aware of any preparations"

"Just follow me"

**The Turnkeys Quarters**

"What are you thinking?"

"You can't run away Jane, you've got to choose a gown"

Knocking on the door, Milton asked "Who is it?"

"It's Gunther"

Opening the door, Jane's mother was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair while Milton was ready to leave but he looked surprised to see me with Jane "What is going on here?" He asked

"Jane has to pick her gown, so I escorted her here"

The Chamberlain looked relieved "Yes, I see"

Taking advantage of the awkwardness, I whispered in his ear "I'll ask for Jane's hand later if she accepts me"

"What did Gunther just tell you?"

The Chamberlain was always good at keeping a straight face even under stress "I'm sorry my child but I must oversee the shipments today"

"Wait"

"Jane I'm delighted you've come willingly" said The lady in waiting calmly

"It's a surprise to me too"

Admitting defeat, she goes in and starts looking through gowns. I wanted to pick one but seeing it was a mother and daughter moment, I was chased out of the room "Now Gunther out, out, out"

"I'll just wait outside then"

From outside the door, I could hear Jane complaining.

_I wonder if she'll dislike me for this?_

After a few long minutes that felt like hours, the lady in waiting opened the door revealing Jane in a floor length bloody red gown.

"What do you think?" asked the lady in waiting

Glancing at Jane who stood looking ashamed and awkward, I felt a little guilt for making her so something she didn't want to. However for just one night it wouldn't hurt, I asked "Who choose the gown?"

"Out of all the other nice gowns, she choose the most gaudy. See Jane, I told you it stands out to much"

"Forgive me my lady, but I think it's perfect. Look at how it goes with her eyes"

Turning around, Jane faced the other direction "Perhaps I should change"

"You look beautiful Jane, but then you always do"

"I guess this gown is the one" said Jane unsure of herself

"Thank you for your insight Gunther" said the lady in waiting

Taking her hand, I kissed it "My lady thank you for giving birth to a goddess"

This caused the calm Lady in waiting to blush "Now now be careful what you say"

"Jane I'll see you soon for sparring practice"

**Jesters Room**

"So how'd things go?"

"Other than embarrassing myself and perhaps Jane I'm fine"

"Are you flooding her with compliments?"

"Yes"

"I guess things are going well for you then"

"You know, if you want to dance with her later you can. I give you permission"

"Gunther sharing? I thought I'd never see the day. But wouldn't it bother you?"

"You're her best friend after all. If you pointed out some good things about me then maybe that'll help"

"Let me ask, do you ever want to bury your face in her hair?"

"Actually I have thought about that. You know this is weird us getting along"

Looking at his shoulder, I noticed something "What's that mark?"

_It's shaped like a heart_

"Here? That's a birth mark. I'm not sure where it came from but it looks cool"

"How can you be so happy all the time?"

"Making others smile and laugh give my life meaning"

"Are you coming to the ball?"

"In the entertainer, of course I'll be there."

"I've got practice I'll see you later"

Going to my room to retrieve my wooden sword, I remove my tunic and looked at myself in the mirror "Why do we have the same birthmark?"

**The courtyard**

"Gunther you're going to pay!"

"And for what?"

"Because of you my mother got the wrong idea"

"Let her. Your mother will think what she wants to think. But if you're mad, feel free to attack me that is if you think you can"

"Don't let that big head of yours get in the way"

"I won't"

"Squires you may begin!"

Lunging at me, Jane aimed for my arm "This is for this morning"

I was momentarily distracted by that fire in her eyes, but snapped back as she was ready to end it "I won't go easy on you"

With a few light jabs, she fell to her knees. Ready to end it, I looked down at her. She looked frustrated, so I asked "Any last words?"

Hitting my ankles. I fell to the ground dropping my sword. Grabbing it, she looked at me pridefully "Never let your guard down. Even if I'm a woman, you shouldn't look down on me"

"Bat bladders! Jane if you weren't so darn beautiful than I would have won"

In the background, Sir Theodore chuckled "Can anyone explain to me what's going on?"

"It's romance sir. I've become a slave to Jane's love"

"Haha! Way to go lad"

"Sir Theodore I assure you, we're not on any sort of relationship"

"Yet" I added

"You two lovebirds are dismissed"

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like"

"He can't hear you Jane"

"You bog weevil! You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Now Jane there's no need to get mad. Why don't we spar?"

"You're enjoying this too much aren't you? You're sick. You just love to see me get mad"

"You look adorable when you're berating me"

"Ugh! Just leave me alone"

Grabbing her wrist, I turned her around. She looked ready to cry. Feeling sympathetic, I hugged her "I'm not making fun of you. It's just I love that face you make when you're angry. It makes me want to tease you."

"You're really stupid"

Rubbing her back, I wanted to comfort her "I'm sincerely sorry"

"I...I... No!"

Pushing me away, she yelled "Stop it! Stop mocking me. I won't fall for this pretense"

Getting down on my knees, I asked "Do you think if I humiliate myself, you'll forgive me?"

"What is this? Get up"

"Not until you forgive me"

"You're making a scene"

"If I didn't like you, do you think I'd go this far to make you notice me? You said so yourself that I'm lazy and stupid. It doesn't matter, because I know that as long as I try my best eventually you'll see it too"

"See what?"

"That you'll see my heart"

Softening her face, she offers her hand "Alright I forgive you"

Taking her hand, I stood up and we were close "You know I wonder, if you can hear my heart beat? How it races for you"

Flustered, her cheeks redden "I'll see you later"

"I'll pick you up"

"Sure"

"Where are you going Jane?"

"To my favorite place"

"Don't be late"

"I won't"

**Nighttime, Outside of Jane's tower**

I'm not sure how long I waited outside her tower, but it was for a while. I leaned against the stone wall listening to the howl of the wind and to the rapid beats of my heart.

_Maggots! Why am I so nervous? We're finally going to dance together what could go wrong._

I could hear her yell in frustration "Maggots!"

Knocking on her door, I asked "Is everything alright in there?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry"

"I'm coming in"

Opening the door, she was sitting in front of her mirror in her flowing red gown with a brush stuck in her hair "I see you're completely fine"

"Be quiet! Just go I'll be ready soon"

Approaching her, I placed my hands on her shoulders "I don't want to be late, so I'll lend you a hand"

"I don't need your help"

"Too bad, but I'm helping"

Carefully, I removed the brush and slowly brushed her hair "You know Jane, you really have beautiful hair"

"But you always teased me about it"

Grabbing it in a bunch, I put my face in it. Flustered, she yelled "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to know what it would feel like to be enveloped in your hair"

"You're weird Gunther"

"I don't apologize for it. How come your cheeks are red?"

"It's because you surprised me"

Feeling a surge of confidence, I continue to touch her hair to my delight. Running my fingers through her hair, it was much softer than I thought. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her face was an even deeper blush "What's wrong Jane? Does this feel good?"

"I feel weird, but I like the feeling of your fingertips on my scalp"

"And you called me the weird one"

Braiding her hair, I placed it over her shoulder "How do you like it?"

"I like it"

"I know you're not into those weird hairstyles that look like birds nests. So I thought this would do"

"Thank you"

"Wait there's something else"

Out of my pocket, I pulled out a hairpin with Ruby eyes, Jade scales inlaid on a gold Dragon "This is for you Jane"

"This is too much, plus it wouldn't look good on me."

Placing it in her hair, I reassured her "You wanted to be a knight despite being a girl, you tamed a Dragon, and you can send an army to its knees. You can do anything you set your mind to and yet you say such a thing? You look stunning Jane, so let's go"

"What if I fall?"

"If you mean fall for me than I'll welcome it"

Linking her arm with mine, my troubled heart calmed down a little "I'll catch you, I promise"

**The Royal Ballroom**

Upon entering the ballroom, all the chatter paused at the sight of Jane. She got a bit nervous "What are they all looking at?"

"They're enchanted by your appearance. Basically you won the battle so walk in proudly"

With newfound confidence she held her head up high, her back straight, and with a eyes that could make grown men cry. The men stood on the left while the women stood on the right. Getting into our positions, the king declared "Let the festivities commence!"

Jester came out with his jokes first. He performed his normal duty but his eyes were mostly glued to Jane. It made me a bit angry, but I had to give the guy a break, he did help a little. Once his show was done, he stood next to me and asked "Did you get her to dress up?"

"I encouraged her"

"Wow"

"Your eyes almost fell out at the sight of her"

"Yes... Well"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"It's been a long time since she's worn a dress. She looks enchanting."

"Do you want to dance with her?"

"But you..."

"I know you want to, I'll allow it"

"Thanks Gunther. Have you tried the pie?"

"No not yet"

"It's my favorite"

When the music started, everyone took their partners while I served myself a slice of pie. Taking a bite, it was apple pie with raisins and honey, my favorite.

_Isn't this Jesters favorite too?_

Jane looked back at me a bit confused, but reading Jesters lips it seemed that he explained it to her.

Why was I showing kindness to a lowly servant? Because somehow me and him are connected, I'm not sure how, but we're related. My father sold him to the castle, and he bears the same birthmark located on his left shoulder like me. We liked the same girl, the same pie, have similar thoughts, and are born around the same time. From where Jester came from is a mystery, but how he is related to me has to do with my father. That means him and Jane were all I have left in this world.

_Soon it will be my turn with to dance with her_

Eating the sweet pie, I tried to balance out my bitter feelings

_Why did father do such a thing? Someone who's more talented than in every way, would have easily taken Jane from me. If Jester wasn't like that, if he wasn't a eunuch I'd never have a chance. I want Jane! I want her for myself. But what do I truly deserve? I carry the burden of my forefathers, their evil blood runs through my veins. I want to end it! I want to end the chain of greed._

I didn't realize I was crying, I didn't realize what was going on around me until I heard the sound of a plate crash. Opening my eyes, everyone's attention was on me. Overwhelmed, I was ready to walk away but a warm hand grasped mine. Looking up, it was Jane. Wiping away my tears, she said "Come dance with me"

_Huh? Jane is actually being nice_

My voice was shaky, but I said "Alright"

_For now I feet comforted, for now I feel safe._

It was a slow dance, we were very close. With a warm smile, she asked "Why were you crying?"

_Jane is showing sympathy for me?_

"I'm sick Jane"

"Where?"

"My heart is sick"

_In ashamed of my family line. All I want to be good enough for you Jane_

"Is it about me?"

"Sort of"

Softening her face, she said "Jester told me something"

"Like what?"

"He told me to give you a chance because your feelings are real"

"Do you believe him?"

"I do but I'm still a little unsure"

"Can you hear it Jane?"

"Hear what?"

"My heart"

"Yes I can. Are you nervous?"

"When I'm with you, I get too excited for my own good."

"Gunther what is it about me that causes you to like me?"

"You don't judge others by social class, you don't care where someone came from, you don't care of they're a man or women, you're kind to everyone. Because when we met you must have heard of my bloodline, how my family is looked down upon yet like now, you grasped my hand and told me you love me, you'll protect me, and that you'll be my friend. You may not remember but I do. The reason I treated you so badly all those years, why I teased you, and why I wouldn't leave you alone is because I only wanted you to look at me. I was jealous of everyone that was able to be so close to you. I wanted you all to myself, but I know that's wrong. I have to let you be free or you'll run away from me. I love you Jane, I really do "

"Let's go to the Royal Garden"

**Royal Gardens**

"Gunther, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy you're with me and looking at me. And you're being so kind that it breaks my heart"

Wiping my tears away, she asked "Those flowers last time, were they for me?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I when all we do is argue?"

"We're not arguing now."

_I'm either doing something right or I'm dreaming_

"I feel embarrassed Jane, perhaps I should go"

Grabbing my hand, she said "You really surprise me"

"Jane our hands"

"Maybe it's something in the air or its the music but I like this. Our hands feel nice like this"

"Can I surprise you some more?"

"Go on"

Holding her face, I asked "Do you give me permission?"

"You've never followed the rules before"

Like a butterfly landing on a flower, I lightly pressed my lips against hers then parted. It was so fast, so brief but they were warm and soft. My heart felt like it exploded, I felt a mix of anxiety, happiness, and delight. It made me dizzy, so I tried to walk it off but everything faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, day three**

_Where am I?_

Opening my eyes, I was in my room dressed only in a nightshirt. I felt my left arm warm, so when I looked at my left I saw Jane asleep on a chair holding my arm "Jane?"

Sitting up, she wiped the sleepiness away and yawned "Huh? Oh Gunther you woke up"

"What happened?"

"After you kissed me, you stood up, walked only a few steps, then collapsed. You scared me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Don't worry about it"

"Are you joking with me? Is this real?"

"Yes Gunther, it is"

Pinching myself, I confirmed it "Maggots! We hardly even danced. And did you stay here all night?"

"I was a little worried"

"Wait a minute. Does that mean you like me too?"

"I never said anything"

"You do don't you?"

"I don't know what..."

Getting out of bed, I was ready to dance around but I wasn't properly dressed "Jane who changed my clothes?"

"Mother did"

"Gross!"

"Don't worry I didn't see anything except for that weird birthmark"

"Hey!'

"Haha! I'll go then"

"Come on stay here and spoil me"

"I have things to do"

"Wait! You didn't answer my question?"

"You'll just have to wait till tonight"

"Do I have a good chance?"

"You'll see"

Giving her an embrace, I said "I hope you'll choose me"

"What happened to your confidence?"

"It ran away with my sanity"

"You'll just have to wait. Now let me go or I'll break your arm"

Letting go, I said before she left "I just love that spicy personality"

Blushing a deep red, she left without a word.

_What am I going to do? Should I surprise her with a gift? No, she wouldn't like that. Perhaps, like that time I was going to confess...Flowers!_

Changing my clothes, I got my horse and rode off looking for the valley of life. A long time ago father told me about land he bought for farming, but no matter how many times the flowers were removed, cut down, or burned nothing but flowers grew there. The land was unfarmable, so it was abandoned and forgotten.

_Perhaps, it would please her_

Going around to the wharf and various areas my workers were I'd ask them where it was. No one could give me an answer, all they said was look for the lady in red and she'll tell you where to go. Riding past the farmlands, past the common areas and going into unfamiliar territory, I saw a woman on the lonely road.

_Is this the woman they spoke of_

For a while I just followed her, her red hair looked like fire glowing and raging as though it swallow her whole. Her bloody red dress flapped in the wind. No one lived in the area since it was all unfertile land.

_Why is this women walking all alone?_

On that lonely road that led to who knows where, there was nothing worth traveling this way for. The closer I got, the more I felt as though I knew her. White creamy skin, long curly red hair, tall lean body, walking with confidence. In my mind it was none other than "Jane!"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around looking dumbfounded "Gunther?"

Going faster, I caught up to her, jumped off my horse and asked "Why are you here?"

Calmly, she replied "I could ask you the same question"

"Jane everything you're wearing, it makes you look like you're on fire"

"Don't get to close of you might get burned" she teased

"Jane?"

"Just kidding."

"Why are you dressed like this? Where's your knights tunic? And why isn't Dragon with you?"

"How did you find me?"

"I was looking for something"

Taking me hand, she looked calm and relaxed "Since you're here why don't you come with me, there's something I want to show you"

"Is it alright to go with our hands like this?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to do this?"

"Jane where are we going? There's nothing on this road"

"You just can't see it. Close your eyes and imagine the place you want to go"

"But.."

"Just do it"

Closing my eyes, I earnestly think _I want to find that field of flowers, the valley of life_

"Open your eyes Gunther"

Opening them, as far the my eyes could see we were surrounded by deep blood-red poppies "Where is this?"

Letting go of my hand, she sat on a large rock "This valley of life. It's funny this is where I was going too"

Looking at Jane, she had floor length hair, painted red lips, more mature and as curvy and plump as a pear. She looked much more tantalizing than ever. Confused, I asked "What's going on here? Who are you? You look like Jane but more womanly"

"I'm Jane, the same one you've always known"

"But the Jane I know doesn't wear makeup, her hair isn't this long, and if I'm correct did you get older? I thought you hated dresses?"

"You see Gunther, just like you have secrets, I have some too."

"What?"

"Do you want to know my secrets?"

"Yes but..."

"But if you don't want to know them, then this is goodbye. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes I'm ready"

"This place is connected to another world, my world"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not from this time, or this world. I'm not eighteen years old, I'm actually much older than that but in your world I'm about twenty-eight. In my world we don't age as quickly, but I've been an adult for many years. The reason I look older now then I did a few minutes ago is because I turned off my disguise. This is how I really look"

"You look... Just... Wow... You're Hot!"

"I suppose that's a compliment"

"I'm not sure if I can understand but continue"

"A long time ago, I was sent to this place for my protection. My kingdom was in war with the blue people. It lasted for many earth months, but only days in space time. When the war was over, I was supposed to go back and marry the blue prince in order to unite the red and the blue people. And I succeeded in returning to my planet. However, a pirate abducted the blue prince before the day of our wedding. The blue prince was tortured and brainwashed, and now he doesn't remember who he was and that he is not of this world. I loved him, I really loved him very much but without the ability to reproduce, I couldn't continue our marriage plans. Instead, for twenty years I learned to conform to life here, planned to give up my throne and never return."

"Where is this blue prince?"

"He's known as Jester in this world"

_The fool? I thought he seemed too close to her. Wait, am I dreaming?_

Pinching myself, I confirmed it was reality "Jane, why are you telling all this?"

"You have a heart-shaped birth mark like Jester. You're not of this world either, you were manufactured with biological information from Jester and the pirate."

"What?"

"You're Jesters half-brother. Who would have thought you of all people is related to my prince. The truth is your father was a pirate, an intergalactic space criminal, who stole rare artifacts from time, who abused my blue prince and damaged him. He was going to take over my kingdom, he took everything from me including killing my parents. So why did I stay on earth? Why did I stay in this wretched place? I was going to get revenge, I was going to take what mattered to him most, which was you. I thought if I threatened to take you, then he'd surrender, but he didn't even care. I was angry, I was furious however when I looked at you as a defenseless baby, I thought that it wasn't fair for you to be used as a pawn. So I tried to think of something else. Before I pledged my service to the king. I was getting myself familiar with this place, I came across this land full of poppies. In my world these are more valuable than gold, but I didn't care about that. Instead, they brought me peace as I looked at them. After coming here each think each time I had a serious decision to make, I decided to let it all go and start over. Because even if I caused him to suffer, it wouldn't make me feel better, and it wouldn't fix anything."

"How did we get here?"

"No one else can find this place except those who believe it exists. I said that I wanted to give up my throne, but yesterday that changed. My scientists created a device that would heal Jester. Also I was told that my health is in danger. If I stay here any longer, I would die."

"What?"

"I don't have the necessary biological information needed to handle the illnesses of this world. I have to go back soon, so does Jester and Dragon where we can be replenished and heal"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Walking through the field, she confessed "Believe me or not, but I thought you deserved to know that truth. Tonight I was going to leave without saying goodbye, I thought I would leave without regrets, I thought I resolved my feelings but that is a lie. When we first met, you were only a baby so when I met you again after seven earth years,I didn't recognize you. I didn't know you were his son, I didn't know that the blood that flowed through your veins was from that monster, but I decided to observe you."

"But you were five when we met?"

"It was a disguise. If I met you the way I really am, I would have looked old enough to be your mother. You don't know what it's like to go through childhood again, but I did for thirteen years. When I found out that Magnus was your father, I wanted to hate you. Even though I gave up my revenge, and was going to live at the castle with the genetically altered blue prince known as Jester, I still held resentment. Truthfully, I thought I hated you, I thought if you were gone that would make me feel good. But I was wrong, you were nothing like Magnus. You might have been rude and stubborn, and selfish and many things but you weren't evil. All these years, I held many burdens, and much resentment but they got lighter. These three days gave me a chance to see you, to see a more vulnerable, kinder you. And I don't care anymore who you are. It might be because part of you is kind like my blue prince, it might be the devilish smile, of that stupidity of yours infecting my mind, but I like you, I like you a lot. I don't want to leave you but I can't stay on this world much longer or I'll die"

"Where you live, is it a beautiful place?"

"It's a lot like here except for these flowers. You can't find poppies anywhere else except here. I'm going to take some seeds so that I can grow some. Actually, everything is different, but if you see it you would be dumbfounded"

"But what about your parents?"

"Those are only clones. Since they are more useful here, than they'll stay. Unlike me they are immune to illnesses and will have a normal human lifespan"

"What about your friends and Sir Theodore and everyone that knows you?"

"I erased their memory of me. If they remember anything about me, it shouldn't be must than a dream"

"What about me Jane? What will happen to me? What will happen to us?"

"I can't live here Gunther. Even if I could, I would outlive you"

"Can I go with you?"

"What?"

"I'll be your slave, I'll be your prisoner, I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just let me come with you, I can't live without you. You're the only good thing in my life, I love you Jane. I don't care if you're some lizard or whatever, I want to be part of your life and I want you to be part of mine."

"But what about your life here? All your wealth and your status as a knight?"

"It doesn't mean anything if I have no one to share it with. I can let go of everything, if it means another day with you. Please take me with you"

Holding my face, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and asked "Will you kiss me?"

_Darn it so cute_

Caressing her cheek, she shivered a little. Smelling her sweet breath, I placed my lips on hers. Instantly, I felt my body growing numb, the ground beneath me felt as though it had disappeared. Opening my eyes, we were floating in the air and I felt a little afraid, but with her warm hand in mine we parted lips and she reassured me "It's alright, you're safe"

"Jane?"

"I'll protect you"

In the blink of an eye we landed in a field of sunflowers "Are we here?"

"We're in my garden"

"You're garden! Then where's the castle?"

"My kingdom is much larger than Kippernium. This is my public garden, you should see my private garden"

"How do we get to your home?"

"That's why I have Dragon. Dragon!"

Flying down, Dragons scales went from green to red "Jane there you are"

"Do you remember where we are?"

"This is home"

"Good, now where's is the prince?"

"He's in the regeneration chamber"

"Take us to the castle"

"Yes your highness"

"Didn't I tell you to stop that"

"Jane you're royalty?" I asked

"I'm the queen"

**The Ruby castle**

Stopping in the front gates, the knight in sentry duty wore red armor with a red sword in hand. After walking through the gates I asked "Why is everything red here?"

"The red people live with the red, the blue people with the blue and so on and so forth for the rest. But I'm going to change that. I'm hoping if I mix different colors of various plants and animals, then my people can embrace the change."

"Jane the castle is out made of ruby?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Isn't it valuable?"

"Not on this planet. Gems and crystals are as common as common as dirt, rock and sand here"

"And the dirt is made out of diamonds?"

"Ugly right? I prefer garnets"

"Where's Jester?"

"He should be in the lab"

"What's a lab?"

"It's a place where science is done. Unlike most of the castle, it is white"

**The Lab**

Dressed in a blue tunic, with floor length dark blond hair, pointy ears and silver eyes, was Jester...I mean the prince. With a bow, he took Jane's hand and kissed it "My queen I feel as though it's been a long time since we've last seen each other"

"Stop that, it's only been a few hours"

"Why is Gunther here?"

"Vitaro, why don't you with talk your little brother while I take care of a few tasks"

"But of course"

Sitting at a white table, I asked "What are you?"

"What are you?"

"Hey! I asked you first"

"I'm the blue prince from the blue kingdom. My name is Vitaro but if you'd like to you can call me Jester"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we're brothers?"

"Not till Jane told me just now"

"Do you remember about all that stuff that happened before you came here?"

"You mean being tortured, living as a slave and not being able to marry Jane? I remember everything"

"Oh dear"

"If you're worried about any ill feelings I'd have towards you then forget it"

"I doubt it"

"You always did speak your mind. I'm sure you noticed that Jane can be a bit hot-blooded at times right?"

"Mostly all the time"

"The people from my land are peace-loving intellectuals while here in the kingdom it was a land of warriors. However, because Jane and I got along, we were able to bring peace between our two kingdoms on the terms that we marry. Because of certain circumstances, I lost my memory and was made into a eunuch. Thanks to the regeneration chamber, I'm back to my normal self and I can carry on with our wedding plans"

"So you can give Jane children now?"

"Yes I can"

"I see"

_Maggots! Maggots! Maggots!_

"Gunther, we both love Jane and I think either one of us can make her happy"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If I have to Gunther, I will fight for her, but I think it's best to let her choose"

"I think so too"

Pushing me into a glass box, out of nowhere soap and water are continuously fall on me "I thought you had no ill feelings?"

With a smirk, he replied "I'm simply decontaminating you"

"Decontaminating my arse! Get me out of here!"

Tracing patterns in the glass, the water and soap stopped but a warm gust of air kept blowing, drying my off "You really are an arse!"

Tracing an x pattern on the glass, the door opened and I was ready to punch him in the face, but he threw a red tunic at my face before I had a chance to. With a smile, he said "Here change into this"

"Why?"

"You need to look your best if we're going to see the queen"

"Pompous fool!"

"I could say the same about you"

"Let's just go see Jane before I break your pointy ears"

**The Ruby Royal Throne room**

Sitting on a throne made of Ruby, Jane asked upon seeing us "Is there something you needed?"

"My queen, we wanted to know, which one of us will be your husband?"

"Whatever that pointy eared freak said"

"Gunther and Vitaro, you two are brothers. Shouldn't you get along?"

"Don't real brothers argue like this?"

"He's making it really hard Jane" I complained

"You will refer to her as your queen" scolded Vitaro

"I'll refer to her however I want pointy ears"

"Gunther I will not accept this prejudice. And Jester since when have you been this way?"

"I think he's reverted to being a human brute" I added

"Enough! I know how to settle this"

"With swords?"

"With words?"

"No, with something much sharper. Let's go to the thinking chamber"

**The Lab**

"We are all going to see each others thoughts and memories. This way I'll know how you'll feel about me"

Putting on funny hats, I fall asleep and when I woke up it was in a field of poppies. Tripping over a rock, I fell on my face but in front of me I saw small feet. Sitting up, I saw a little girl "Who are you?"

"My name is Jane I'm 6, let's go play"

"I'm looking for the other Jane"

"She might be with Vitaro"

"Oh"

"The older Jane might like him but I think you're cute"

"Thanks but I need to find her"

"Just think about her and you'll find your way"

Looking at the poppies and the frolicking young Jane, I think

_Where are you?_

"I'm right here"

"I'm looking for the older Jane, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen"

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"What kind of guys do you like?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but guys like Vitaro are good. He's sweet and kind, he's always there for me"

_I'm no good_

"Who said you're no good"

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"This is the thought chamber after all"

"You know Jane, it was at this age that you started getting cute"

"Really? My hair is a mess and these freckles"

"I love them all"

"You know, I never said this but I love the way you look after you work out"

"Really now? A little precocious aren't you. I'm Twenty years old, in practically an old man"

"I'm old enough! Or did you forget how old I Jane really is?"

"Oh Jane you were so grumpy back then, so spicy. I really just wanted to calm you down and hold you in my arms but I wasn't that good at being honest"

Giving me a hug, she said "You were really mean but I couldn't hate you. Back then you were cute but you're really handsome now."

Pinching her cheeks, I smiled "You really are just too cute"

"Do you want me to break your fingers?"

"No but can you keep that face you're making? I want to burn it in my memory"

Blushing brightly, she said "let's go see Vitaro."

He was down the hill not to far off. He was talking with six year old Jane "Hey you"

"Have you found Jane?"

"Have you?"

"No"

Sitting on a rock, I watch the two young Jane's run through the poppies "It's like a dream isn't it?"

"In the past I wasn't really good at taking things seriously making Jane mad at me"

"Can you blame her? You always did laugh a lot"

"I had a lot to feel bad about. Before I got my memories back, I knew I loved Jane. I knew that there was something between us but my condition didn't permit me to marry her and it made me depressed. I thought I would be better off dead, but seeing smile her gave me hope so I wanted her to always be happy."

"Even if everyone else it's against you, even if they think you're evil, if they think you're a monster, or think you don't deserve to live, if you have someone that believes in you or if you believe in yourself then you can go on. I didn't believe this until I met Jane. She's my reason for living, the light of my life, my air, my breath, my everything. What upsets me is not telling her sooner"

The sunny sky turned into gray, and raging thunderstorm came "What's happening?"

"We're in Jane's mind, so that means she's depressed. We should hide or we could die"

"What if Jane it's sad somewhere? We have to find her!"

"We're of no use if we're dead. I'll find her when it passes." Said Jester before he entered a cave

"Jane! Where are you? Come out and face me!"

The storm continued to rage on, the field of poppies were withering away, and the beautiful landscape was turning into a desolate waste. Nearby. The other Jane's held on to each other for safety. Slowly I made my way toward them. The wind got stronger the closer I got "Jane I'm almost there"

The wind threatened to sweep them away, but sticking my arm out I yelled "Take my hand!"

"We're scared"

The lighting struck a tree nearby by that frightened them even more, but I felt more determined than ever. Using everything I had left, I leaped and took hold of the two young Jane's "What are you doing? You'll die if you don't hide" asked 13-year-old

"I'm not letting go Jane, not now not ever"

The lighting struck down again even closer "Get away before it's too late" yelled the six-year-old Jane

"It's never to late to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the lies, for all the heartache, for not always being there, for not telling you sooner, for stealing all those flowers for you, but I'm not sorry for kissing you, in not sorry for hugging you, and I'll never ever apologize for loving you."

"It's a lie! It's all a lie!"

"I'm not lying and you know that! You can tell right?"

"I...I"

A tornado was heading straight for us, but I only gripped tighter "We have to live so that we can fight together! So that you can laugh at me and tell me how handsome I am! So that you can marry me and have a bunch of kids that look like you and me! I want to grow old with you! You became a knight to protect the ones you love, but I become a knight just to protect you!"

"Is this true?" Asked six-year-old Jane

"But who do you take? Old Jane or new Jane?"asked thirteen year old Jane

"Everything I said was true, I'll never let you go"

"The tornado is going to hit us" screamed six-year-old Jane

I reassured them "I don't care because we're going to survive this!"

"Which Jane do you want? Young Jane who's a tomboy? Or the lady like Queen? Even if I'm older than you, that's alright?" asked the six-year-old Jane

"I want all of you! The tomboy I fight with, the woman that I romance, the queen I'll serve, and the knight I protect and protects me!"

Glowing brightly, the two Jane's glowed and turned into the grown up Jane. The storm quickly disappeared, and the landscape went back to normal "I told you I'd find you"

"I had a feeling you would"

With the snap of her fingers, we were back in the white room with hats over our heads. Taking them off, I asked "What just happened?"

"You calmed down a storm"

"Jane I had no idea"

"Vitaro, I think you're perfect in every way, but you're not prefect for me."

Looking disappointed, he apologized "I'm sorry little brother for being so rude"

"You should be"

"But if you hurt her feelings you have me to answer to!"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Kissing Jane's hand, he said saddened "I'll always be here for you Jane"

"We'll always be friends"

"Since our kingdoms are at peace, I should take me leave"

"Won't you stay?"

"Of course I will, besides I heard the position of court Jester is open"

"Then it's yours"

"See you later my queen"

Leaving us alone, she took my hand in hers "Are you prepared to marry a queen of an alien race?"

"I'm not sure of anything else except my feelings. Which reminds me, you haven't told me how you feel"

"Yes I have"

"No you haven't, I'm the only one that's said it"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Aren't I always? Now let's hear it"

"I love you "

"I think I heard a bug buzzing around"

"I love you"

"What was that?"

"**I LOVE YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**"

Picking her up in my arms, I walk around the castle yelling out "**SHE LOVES ME! SHE REALLY LOVES ME! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY!**"

"Gunther put my down before I break your arm"

Stopping in the garden of crystal roses, I put her down gently and smirked "Just admit that you're enjoying it"

"Never!"

"**I'M SO HAP...**"

Putting her hand over my mouth, she blushed "Alright I'm enjoying this"

Removing her hand from my mouth, I held it over my heart "Feel that? I'm so excited!"

Softening her gaze, she smiled "It's warm"

"Jane?"

"Hmm"

"Does this mean I'm going to become king? Of something like that?"

"You did say you'd be happy to be my slave"

Picking her up again, I twirled her "What was that? You meant to say I'm going to be your handsome husband?"

"Haha! More like my monkey"

Bringing my face close, she blushed "Does this face look like a monkey? I heard it from you that you think I looked hot after I work out. So tell me am I still a monkey?"

"I'll promote you to slave then"

"Fine, I'll be a slave, I'll be a slave to your love"

"You know I don't mean it"

"I know what you meant. It meant give you a kiss"

Pinching my cheeks, she laughed "Haha! Come on slave let's go"

"Where?"

"To make you my husband before anyone else tries to"

"Afraid I'll change my mind?"

"I admit defeat, you said so yourself I'll only be able to look at you. Now that it's true, I want to make sure you'll be stuck here."

"I was stuck the moment you said you loved me"

"There you go saying embarrassing stuff again"

"I'll keep saying it because you enjoy it"

"Ugh!"

"I know your weakness and you know mine"

With a kiss on my cheek, she asked "Will you do whatever I say?"

_So cute!_

"Of course your majesty"

"Then slave of love I command that you'll never stop loving me"

"As you wish"

Walking into the throne room, we took our vows and became husband and wife.

Do you want to know another secret? Even though my father was evil, and cruel, I don't hate him. He did one thing right, he made me and because of that, I met Jane. I may not be the smartest, or can cook, or the strongest, and I can't tell a joke even if my life depended on it but I'm stubborn, impatient, and foolish. However, Jane takes me the way I am and that's enough for me.

End of day three and the first day of our new life together.

**The End**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Or hate it? Whatever you thought, just leave a comment. Thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
